Je veux te voir
by Hagarendrawer
Summary: Demyx s'ennuie, Roxas a une question pour Axel mais celui ci est parti pour le manoir Oblivion. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il ira au manoir Oblivion ! Sans s'attendre à pouvoir s'y faire une amie... Ou plus.


Petit mot d'Hagy : Amis du jour, bonjour et amis du soir, bonsoir !!

Me revoici pour une autre petite histoire sur Kingdom Hearts (cette fois, sûr, c'est un one shot)

Comme je n'ai vu aucune fic française sur le couple Demyx/Namine je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une... Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! Ce sont tous les deux des artistes.

(Pardon aux fanfikeur anglo-saxons, je n'ai pas le temps de lire leur travail -_-')

Je dois avouer que ça a été plutôt difficile de faire quelque chose qui respectait à peu près le contexte étant donné que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller très loin dans l'opus Chain of Memories.

J'avoue que j'ai un peu bâclé ce shot... J'avais commencé sur une bonne lancée mais actuellement je ne suis pas vraiment capable de faire mieux, veuillez m'en excuser.

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Square Enix et Disney

* * *

_**Je veux te voir**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la moitié des membres de l'Organisation XIII avait été envoyée au Manoir Oblivion, mais la citadelle n'était pas beaucoup plus calme pour autant. Principalement parce que le plus agité et le plus bruyant de tous les similis qui y avaient élu domicile était toujours là...

« -Aah !! Chuis sûr qu'Axel te dirait que c'est composer de tout plein de cellulo...truc(1) !! »

Voyant le petit dernier fixer avec intérêt une sorte de baguette de bois, le numéro IX s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait être qu'en train d'essayer d'en déterminer la structure (ou peut être qu'il essayait de la briser par la force de l'esprit ?). Alors, en aimable aîné qu'il était, il se planta devant lui et lui donna (cria) cette réponse extraordinairement précise, faisant sursauter le plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne lève un regard perplexe vers lui sans dire un mot. En fait, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude... Il ne parlait pas énormément le petit !! Mais Demyx était décidé à établir la communication avec lui ! Au moins ça l'empêcherait de tourner comme Vexen ou Saïx au niveau de la sociabilité.

« -Bah... Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais ce qu'Axel me répondrait si je lui demandais ce que j'ai gagné ? Il est parti ce matin alors je n'ai pas pu le voir... »

La Clé du Destin tendit la baguette à l'autre qui crut reconnaître un bâtonnet de glace, comme celui que mâchouillait parfois Axel en rentrant à la citadelle après une mission. Il la détailla sous tous les angles les signes qui y étaient inscrits : « A TA RI »(2) . La Mélopée Nocturne adopta une mine pensive : en effet, le mot en lui même était facile à comprendre, mais le bâtonnet était sans doute trop petit pour écrire une phrase du genre « La société de fabrication de glace à l'eau de mer vous félicite d'avoir trouvé la glace gagnante qui vous permettra de retirer un lot dans votre magasin » avec toute une liste de lots tous plus insolites et/ou inutiles les uns que les autres ainsi que toutes les conditions à remplir pour recevoir son cadeau en un seul morceau. Alors c'était une devinette ? Ah !! Il n'aimait pas les devinettes, c'était inutilement compliqué !! Sauf pour « sur le visage de quel membre de l'organisation peut on jouer au morpion ? ». (3)

Donc en résumé, avant qu'il ne s'égare encore plus dans ses pensées : il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait...

« -Hum... Axel est parti au manoir Oblivion c'est ça ? On n'a qu'à y aller et lui demander !!

-J'ai une mission aujourd'hui...

-Oh... Bah j'y vais pour toi alors !! Moi j'ai rien à faire, j'm'ennuie, Zexy et Marlulu sont même pas là !!

-... D'accord. »

Et c'est ainsi que le petit musicien de l'Organisation XIII alla s'aventurer dans le Manoir Oblivion

***

Des étages... Plein d'étages... Trop d'étages...

Parce que oui, Demyx savait comment se rendre au manoir, mais il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérieur !!

Alors il grimpa les escaliers, encore et encore, sans croiser personne. Personne de chez personne. Toujours les mêmes murs de ce blanc à chaque niveau qui avaient le don de le stresser, il finissait par se demander s'il ne traversait pas toujours le même à chaque fois. Avait-on idée de construire un truc aussi grand ?! Et puis ils auraient pu remplacer les marches par des passerelles comme à la citadelle, c'était beaucoup moins fatiguant, ou mieux !! Des escalators !! Aaah ça aurait été idéal...

Mais le numéro IX commença aussi à se demander où était tous les autres...Il était entré (paumé) depuis plus d'une heure déjà et il n'avait aperçu aucun signe de vie.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer en n'entendant que pour unique son ses pas, le simili se traîna sur un dernier étage, ayant la ferme intention d'y faire une pause et de jouer un peu de son sitar. Il aimait la musique et jouer de la musique. Les autres disaient que ça ne servait strictement à rien, mais pas lui. La musique était un Art, l'Art n'a pas d'utilité au sens strict, mais il était doté d'un tel pouvoir... Le pouvoir de submerger une personne avec ses propres sentiments. Sentiments ? Oui, les autres faisaient semblant d'avoir oublié, mais lui il savait, tous, ils pouvaient se souvenir de la sensation des sentiments qui traversent le corps entier. Eux, ils ne serait jamais capable de maîtriser l'Art... Sous n'importe quelle forme que ce fut, pas même l'Art de la guerre.

Son intention de s'arrêter et sa réflexion s'envolèrent lorsqu'il cru entendre une voix, plus précisément la voix d'Axel ! Alors, tout heureux, il se précipita sans discrétion aucune vers la porte de la salle d'où provenait la voix de son ami... qui avait déjà disparu lorsque la porte fut entièrement ouverte. Bah... Il l'avait raté en beauté... Lui au moins il avait la chance de connaître suffisamment les lieux pour s'y déplacer grâce aux couloirs des ténèbres !!

Demyx soupira bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hocher la tête de la jeune fille blonde qui était assise dans un coin de la pièce. Sur le coup, il redouta que ce fut Larxene mais la petite robe blanche qu'elle portait lui indiqua directement que non. Jamais il ne verrait Larxene habillée comme ça... Et à vrai dire il ne s'en plaignait pas !!

« Qui es tu ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille, serrant un bloc de feuilles contre elle, le regard inquiet. Elle avait l'air méfiant. Pas seulement parce que la personne en face d'elle lui était inconnue, sinon elle ne serait pas aussi tendue... Peut être craignait-elle qu'on ait vu Axel en sa compagnie ? Bah, pas grave !!

« Ah ? Euh... Je suis Demyx, le numéro IX !! C'est bien Axel qui vient de partir hein ? Aaaah j'suis trop déçu, jvoulais le voir moi !!

-Tu es un ami d'Axel ?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire ça oui, j'm'entends bien avec lui !! Même si il a déjà failli me brûler les cheveux plus d'une fois !!

-Oh, je vois... Je suis Namine. »répondit-elle en riant doucement.

La prise de la jeune fille sur son bloc s'était déserrée à la réponse de Demyx : alors elle aussi devait bien s'entendre avec lui ! Et puis de toute façon il était difficile pour quelqu'un de normal de ne pas s'entendre avec la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes !! … Bon d'accord, l'Organisation était composée de tout sauf de personnes « normales », notamment de têtes très peu sympathiques... Mais quand même !!

Elle se leva de sa chaise blanche pour lui serrer la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne devait pas voir grand monde si elle restait toujours ici...

« -Axel vient souvent te voir ? J'avais une question à lui poser. Et puis... Ils sont où tous les autres ? J'ai vu personne alors que ça fait des heures que j'erre dans le manoir !! Pourquoi ils ont pas fait un manoir plus petit ? Y a pas à dire, on est mieux à la citadelle !! Et puis... »

Namine afficha un air perdu devant le débit incroyable de parole de la Mélopée Nocturne qui finit par s'arrêter sur un « et donc? », achevant enfin son long monologue.

« -Et bien... Je suppose qu'Axel ne reviendra pas maintenant, même si le manoir a l'air plutôt calme en ce moment... se contenta-elle de répondre.

-Oh ? Bon ben ça te dérange si je l'attends ici ? J'ai pas franchement envie de retourner dans ces couloirs effrayants !! »

***

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?!

-Yo Axel !! Comment ça va ?

-...euh.

-Ah !! Mais il doit être super tard, j'vais retourner à la citadelle moi~ »

Et Demyx partit...

« -... Il faisait quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il au bout de longues secondes de silence perplexe.

-Il... devait te poser une question, mais il semblerait qu'il l'ait oubliée. » Répondit la jeune fille en riant doucement.

Axel haussa le sourcil, à sa question muette, Namine lui répondit en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce durant les quelques heures qui avaient suivi son absence. Demyx et elle avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble, de tout et de rien, ils avaient beaucoup rit aussi et le musicien avait même pu faire une démonstration de ses talents artistiques à la petite blonde.

A la citadelle.

-Bonsoir Demyx...

-Saaaaalut Rox... Ah... J'ai oublié un truc moi je crois...

-... Tu as oublié de poser la question à Axel ?

-Bon ben j'y retourne demain alors~

-Saïx ne va pas être très content...

-T'en fais pas va !! Je gère !! »

***

« -Tu as oublié de faire quelque chose hier on dirait ! Fit Namine pour accueillir Demyx qui sortait du couloir sombre qui s'était formé au milieu de la pièce

-Oui, bon ça arrive à tout le monde !! »

***

Ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, Demyx se rendit au manoir Oblivion, au départ dans l'espoir de voir Axel et d'obtenir une réponse à la fameuse question existentielle de Roxas mais il finissait toujours par l'oublier dès qu'il commençait à parler avec Namine, à rire et à partager son art avec elle.

Jour après jour, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus complices même si Namine semblait assez réticente à lui expliquer ce qui se tramait dans le manoir( et en plus Roxas avait fini par trouver tout seul sa réponse).

***

« -Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir avant un moment Naminé, Saïx n'apprécie pas vraiment que je fasse mes missions à la va vite pour il ne sait quelle raison » pleurnicha Demyx, la tête posée sur les genoux de Namine qui était, comme à son habitude, assise sur sa chaise blanche, à dessiner.

Demyx ignorait tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte du manoir, mais Namine avait l'air soucieux ces derniers temps, bien qu'elle essayait d'oublier un peu le reste lorsque Demyx lui rendait visite, ce dernier espérait que sa compagnie puisse l'aider à surmonter ses craintes. Il avait réalisé que Namine ne lui avait que trop peu parlé d'elle même et, de plus en plus, il souhaitait mieux la connaître.

Ils étaient des similis, ils n'avaient pas de cœur. Mais l'absence de cœur ne les a pas empêche de devenir amis, alors pourquoi les empêcherait-il de devenir plus ? Parce que Demyx, lui, se souvenait. Il se souvenait de ce que ça faisait de se sentir incroyablement proche de quelqu'un, à tel point que chaque minute passée sans cette personne relevait de la torture psychologique. Et au moment où Saïx lui avait confié une mission, quelque heures plus tôt, il avait prit peur. Il avait peur de cette torture. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il allait devoir partir en mission avant de pouvoir venir la voir à nouveau, sous peine d'être effacé.

Ils se voyaient à présent depuis plus d'un mois mais chaque jour semblait être l'échange de plusieurs semaines.

« -A ton retour, je te donnerai un dessin. Lui dit doucement Namine.

-Pour de vrai ? Demyx releva la tête, ahuri. Il n'avait jamais osé lui en demandé un, sachant qu'elle était occupée avec une « mission », d'ailleurs il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais osé lui demander en quoi elle consistait.

-Bien sûr, pour de vrai!! »

La jeune fille déposa son carnet sur la table et prit doucement le visage de Demyx entre ses mains avant de se pencher pour doucement embrasser sa joue. Elle se redressa ensuite, lui affichant un grand sourire, un beau sourire digne d'un ange.

Le garçon sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Là, tout de suite, les souvenirs de ses anciens sentiments lui dirent qu'il était heureux... Vraiment très heureux. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de partager son Art avec lui, elle aussi. Son véritable talent. Car les dessins qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas « libres », qu'ils avaient été faits sous la contrainte, aucune émotion profonde ne pouvait s'en dégager si ce n'était une certaine douleur. Pas dans les dessins eux même, mais dans la façon avec laquelle ils étaient réalisés. Il savait percevoir ça et Namine l'avait deviné.

« -Je le garderai précieusement et j'y ferai très attention !! Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux !! »

***

« -Bah, Axel ? T'es rentré ?

-Ouais, la mission au Manoir est terminée. Tu le sais non ? Tous les autres membres ont été décimés.

-Hein ..? »

Une peur noua son estomac : s'il n'y avait plus personne au Manoir, Namine comme Axel n'était sans doute plus sur les lieux, elle non plus. Et comment allait il la retrouver ? Il ne savait pas de quel monde elle était originaire, il ne savait pas où elle vivait avant d'être dans le manoir, il ne savait pas où elle aimait aller... Il ne savait rien.

Il se tut, Axel arqua le sourcil devant son manque d'enthousiasme certain par rapport à d'habitude, mais il ne dit rien, laissant Demyx regagner sa chambre après un simple « bonne nuit » de sa part.

Le blond s'affala sur son lit et scruta le plafond durant plusieurs minutes avant de retirer des feuilles de papier soigneusement pliées de la poche de son manteau. Dessus, des portées dessinées à main levée, des notes, des paroles, parfois raturées, barrées puis réécrites... Sa mission avait été longue... Et il profitait de chaque moment de pause pour ajouter des notes et des mots à cette chanson. Mais pour rien...

Il claqua la langue et jeta les feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent un peu partout dans la pièce alors qu'il se coucha sur le flanc, les yeux fermés. Il était un simili, il n'avait pas de cœur, il ne pouvait pas aimer... Non... Il ne pouvait pas commencer à penser ainsi. Il n'était pas comme la plupart des autres membres de l'organisation, il ne pouvait pas renier le fait qu'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose, là, dans sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors que quelque chose s'était posé devant son visage.

_I miss you,_

Plusieurs seconde passèrent, Demyx lisait et relisait cette phrase qu'il avait écrite sans même battre des cils.

_My dear love._

Brusquement il se leva et quitta sa chambre, se précipitant vers la chambre du numéro VIII, sans répondre aux appels de ceux qu'il croisait dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça. Il était certain qu'elle aussi l'attendait... Qu'ils se retrouveraient et qu'ils pourraient continuer à partager de précieuses heures ensemble.

A bout de souffle, ne prenant pas le temps ni la peine de signaler sa présence, il entra dans la chambre d'Axel, ce dernier n'était pas encore couché et était occupé à aiguiser ses chakrams, assis sur son lit. Le blond l'attrapa sans douceur par le col de son manteau. Il s'apprêtait à le repousser sans retenue, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha : pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison le visage de Demyx exprimait une telle détresse ? Lui qui était d'habitude si joyeux et enjoué, pourquoi avait il l'air si perdu ?

« Je t'en prie Axel, dis moi où elle est !! »

Fin

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu... Ne serait ce qu'un peu... Je laisse la suite à votre imagination.

(1)cellulose Demyx... cellulose...

(2)« gagné » ...de mémoire je ne sais plus si c'est vraiment ça qui est écrit mais classiquement c'est ce qu'on trouve pour ce genre de truc... non ? XD  
(3) référence à « Things Demy can no longer do »...


End file.
